Boilers are provided within domestic dwellings to provide a source of heating. Such boilers are typically contained in an enclosure, which may be removable and such a boiler would be a contained boiler unit. Such boilers are typically wall mounted or floor mounted. The heating is generally provided as space heating for heating of the dwelling and hot water heating to provide a source of hot water to the dwelling. Such units may be powered from the electricity grid, or by a gas supplier; the gas being burnt to heat water in a boiler, to be provided to the space heating system and/or the hot water storage tank, as required.
In some instances space heating may be referred to as central heating.
The present invention seeks to improve the prior art, or overcome or ameliorate at least one of the problems associated with the prior art.